One More Time
by Mobysimo
Summary: Not long after Weirdmaggedon, the twins' lives more or less return to normal, until Stan brings in a relic that gets the attention of a creature even more ancient that Bill Cipher. Will they be able to find out what it wants and stop it? ON HIATUS (Sorry)
Dipper Pines sat on his bed, writing down some notes, as his twin Mabel laid on her stomach on the floor, reading a magazine
"Hey Dip" Mabel said, looking up from the magazine she was reading "Wanna go monster hunting?" the boy looked up from his notebook  
"Sure, after lunch?" he asked, his twin nodded giving him a brace filled smile, as Dipper hadn't gone monster hunting since the Weirdmaggedon event with Bill Cipher, mostly spending his time with their great uncle Ford down at the lab underneath the house. She returned to her magazine until they heard a loud crash come from the Gift Shop  
"What was that!?" Mabel yelled looking at her twin  
"I don't know, come on" Dipper said, running down the stairs, Mabel right behind him  
"What the heck Pointdexter?!" a gruff voice yelled as the twins reached the door to the gift shop "Do you know how hard this thing was to find?" Mabel gulped and opened the door, showing their grand uncles arguing, Stan pointing at a large object covered in a tarp leaning on the register counter, Wendy reading a magazine trying to ignore the arguing twins  
"Yes I know, because I hid it!" Ford yelled "Stan that thing is dangerous!" Stan rolled his eyes  
"Pointdexter, a few days ago, you thought the coffee maker was dangerous" he pointed out "Your being paranoid"  
"Okay, first I'll admit I was wrong about the coffee machine" Ford said "But second, I've seen and studied this thing! If were not careful, it could be very dangerous. Almost a dangerous as Bi-"  
"Grunkle Ford!" the twins hissed, Ford bit his tongue before he finished the sentence  
"Almost as dangerous as what?" Stan asked, glarng at his brother daring him to answer "Like I thought" he said, a smug grin on his face as he turned around to grab his new exhibit  
"That was close" Mabel said, walking over to her great uncle  
"Grunkle Ford, you know cant mention Bill" Dipper whispered  
"I know, it slipped my mind for a second" Ford said, rubbing his hand through his hair  
"Now, if your done being paranoid Ford" Stan said, dropping the object in front of them "Look at this baby!" he yanked the tarp off to reveal  
"...Is that a mirror?" Mabel asked, unimpressed  
"Yes, but not a normal one" Stan said as he hing it on the wall opposite to the entrance allowing the twins to have a better look at it. It was a large circular mirror, shiny as if was just cleaned, but the frame was the interesting thing it was blue on the left with rubies and red on the right with diamonds, split evenly down the middle  
"Why didn't you take one of the gems off?" Dipper asked  
"Tried" Stan said, throwing the tarp to Wendy "Won't come off. But this trick is what going to make us some cash"  
"Trick?" Mabel asked as Stan walked over to the mirror with a cup of water "What are you doing?" Stan simply smiled as he threw the water at the mirror, splashing on the glass surface but not a single drop fell, instead spreading over the whole thing  
"Alright, take a look" the conman said with a flourish of his arm, Dipper shrugged stared at his reflection on the mirror  
"There nothing-" Dipper started to say as the image started rippling, when it stopped, a version of him dressed very differently. The boy in the mirror wasn't wearing his hat, he had a blue T-shirt with a yellow star on it and a band-aid on his chin "Okay, that really weird" he squinted, seeing that his doppelganger had braces "Grunkle Stan, where did you get this thing?"  
"Remember Pointdexter's hidden bunker?" the twins nodded "Well I found this right next to the entrance. Now you two get to work, the buses will be here soon" as soon as Stan walked off, the twins ran to Ford  
"Is that thing really dangerous?" Mable asked him  
"Potentially" the Author explained "The mirror is actually a Dimensional Rift."  
"WHAT!" the twins shouted, eyeing the mirror before Ford chuckled  
"Don't worry, it's linked to a specific world. That's why you see a different version of yourself when you look into it" Ford explained as the sound of a bus pulling up "Well, we better get to work"

Dipper sighted, sweeping the floor next to the counter as Wendy flipped through a magazine, Mabel ran around offering people things  
"Hey dude" Wendy asked him "Does that weird mirror work?"  
"Yeah it does" he said "When I looked into it, I saw another version of me"  
"Cool" the redhead said, putting down her issue of 'Avoid Eye Contact Monthly' "So, what did you look like?" before Dipper could answer, the door to Shack flew open, an enormous gust of wind knocking almost everything off the shelves  
"The heck?!" Wendy yelled, the lights suddenly dimming "What's going on?" Dipper didn't answer, instead he pointed towards the open door, the redhead looked and gasped at the creature he saw. It was around 9 feet tall, lanky and extremely skinny almost like it had never eaten in its life, it was pitch black with no features or mouth. The only thing that drew their attention was the monster's glowing purple eyes as it scanned the room, Dipper didn't notice his sister run past him towards the employees only, his eyes were glued to monster in front of him.  
"What are you?" Dipper whispered, the monster suddenly froze and turned its head towards him. The twelve year old gulped, the monster hadn't realized he was there "Wha-what do you want?" the monster simply stared at him, dark grey smoke was starting to emminate from it's arms and snaking towards him  
"... **Mirror**..." a monster said, without any movement of its mouth. Before Dipper could respond, the smoke had made its way to him and he breathed it in  
"Ach!" Dipper grunted choking "What do you-" he stopped his sentence as the Gift Shop blurred out, he started hearing laughter fill the room "Where is that coming from?" he thought, before he looked and froze. He was wearing the lamb costume he used to wear when he was 4  
"Hahaha!" the laughter around grew louder and louder, up to the point he covered his ears witch didn't help, he closed his eyes in desperation  
"Come on dance, Lamby! Dance!" a familiar voice yelled among the laughter, he opened his eyes and gasped, the gift shop was gone, he was standing in black void surrounded by people, including Mabel, Stan, Soos and Wendy, most pointing and laughing at him  
"Dance!" they all yelled together "Dance! Dance!"  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled, hyperventilating slightly, tears forming in his eyes "I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT STUPID DANCE!" his screams fell on deaf hears, the crowd kept yelling for him to do the Lamby Lamby dance, he thought he heard someone call his name but it drowned out by the laughter and instance of dancing  
"Dipper!" he looked up, tears in his eyes and looked around, someone was calling him by his name, not 'Lamby' like the rest "Dipper!" the voice was getting louder and louder and it sounded familiar, but upon seeing his sister laughing at him, he was about to cover his face again until he felt someone place his hand over his mouth and nose. He kicked and struggled until the voice whispered in his ear  
"Dipper calm down!" it said and he did that, thought he couldn't breathe, he started relaxing he saw all the people who where laughing slowly turn to purple smoke, the gift shop and the monster slowly reforming around him and his lamb costume turning to smoke as well. He looked up and saw Grunkle Ford wearing some kind of gas mask  
"That's why I couldn't recognize his voice" Dipper thought before Ford handed him a handkerchief  
"Hold that over your mouth and nose" Ford said, before, pulling out a strange looking flashlight "Begone, monster"  
 **"...Pines...Give us the mirror..."** the creature mumbled, reaching over to the large piece of glass on the wall  
"No" Ford said sternly, pointing his flashlight thing at the monster "Leave now or else" the monster ignored the threat and touched the mirror purple smoke starting to envelop it, Ford sneered and pushed the button, a large tube of white light blasted out of device, causing the monster to shriek in pain. After a minute, the shrieking ended, and the lights around them returned to normal "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Dipper said, wiping away some of the tears on his face, before looking at pile of purple dust that was the remains of the monster  
"Dude, the heck was that thing?" Wendy asked, clearly shivering from the encounter, occasionally looking at the dust like it might reform and attack  
"Something I never thought I'd see again.." Ford muttered, pulling something out of his coat, causing Dipper to gasp  
"Is that a copy of the Journal!?" Dipper asked, grinning. Ford nodded before handing to Dipper  
"Stan used the copy machine in his office to make copies a while ago, he told as soon as he regain that memory" he said, crouching down to inspect the monster's remains"Go to page 65 Dipper" the boy nodded and turned to the page his Grunkle said  
"Okay. *Cough* 'The Shadow-Men, I've seen only one of these enigmatic creatures and even that was enough. Almost single minded when they have a goal, they seem to generate a gas that causes people to have extremely realistic hallucination of one of their fears. The larger amount of gas inhaled, the longer and more realistic the hallucination becomes.' Is that what it was?"  
"I'm positive" Ford said, lifting a plastic bag with the Shadow-Man's remains "Why would one come here in the middle of the day? Light hurts them"  
"Yeah, we saw that part" Wendy said, pointing at Ford's modified flashlight "Why did it want the mirror, thought?"  
"I don't know" the author said, walking over to the vending machine, Dipper following him "Dipper"  
"Yeah?" the pre-teen asked  
"You need rest after something like that. Go get in bed" Ford said sternly, Dipper frowned and walked over to the 'Emplyees Only' door "You too Wendy, I'll explain things to Stan once he comes back" he heard Ford tell Wendy, he walked upstairs to the attic only to see his twin pacing around the room  
"Dipper!" Mabel shrieked, bear hugging him "You okay Dippingsauce?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired" Dipper said, yawning  
"Well then" Mable said "Either you get in bed, or I get the Mable Juice" as soon as she finished that sentece, Dipper ran to his bed and layed down closing his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
